Christmas with Draco
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: A request fic from my sister. Harry spends Christmas with Draco. Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Harry Potter or Christmas.


**Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. So please be nice and don't leave me any flames. Sorry if the characters are a little out of character.**

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

"Ron, for the last time, get over it!" Harry cried. He and Ron were standing by the train. It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and Ron had wanted Harry to stay with him so he wouldn't be lonely. Hermione was visiting her family so Ron couldn't spend time with her (Even though he wanted to so badly) and Harry was going to Draco's manor for Christmas. "Draco wants me to come with him and I will,"

"But I'll be lonely!" Ron whined.

"You could hang out with Neville or Luna," Harry suggested hopefully. Ron slumped his shoulders. Harry sighed. "You do realize that even if I don't want to go he'll just drag me along anyway, right?" Ron nodded. "So there's no problem, right?"

"Yes there is," Ron mumbled, refusing to give up. "He's ruining our friendship,"

"I'd ask if you would come along–" Harry started.

"ME?! Spend Christmas with that…that…friendship ruiner?!" Ron screeched.

"–but neither you or Draco wants you there," he finished. The train whistled. "I'd better go. Bye,"

"See ya," Ron said, sadly. Harry hopped onto the train with his stuff and found the booth Draco and Hermione was sitting in. He sat down across from his boyfriend next to Hermione and stared at his best friend as he waved. The train whistled again and jerked forward. Leaving Hogwarts and his friends behind.

"Why are you even sitting in this booth mu–" Draco stopped short. Harry hated it when he used the term 'mudblood' on his friends. Scratch that. When he used it at all. Hermione glared at the blonde.

"Because Harry is my friend," she replied curtly. Draco glared back.

"And what if me and Harry want some _alone time_," he countered. Harry gave his lover a look that clearly said one-word-of-what-we-do-in-bed-and-you-won't-get-any-for-a-week. Draco shut his mouth after that and listened to Harry's conversation with Hermione until she got off to go home. Well he had his mouth shut most of the time. During their conversation he had added a few comments of his own. Comments that made Hermione look disturbed and made Harry roll his eyes.

After Hermione got off, Draco wanted to spend some _alone time_ with Harry. Only to have Harry refuse, explaining that he didn't want someone coming in and seeing them.

"Can't we just cuddle or something?" Draco asked, obviously desperate. Harry burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Y-You're… I've never heard a Malfoy say they want to cuddle!" Harry laughed, clutching his hurting sides. Draco glared at his boyfriend.

"I'm desperate here!" he cried. "You have no idea how hard it is not to ravish you here! I'm horny and it's torture having your hot body sitting right there!" Draco was panting from his small speech. Harry stared.

"How did you get horny?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How could I not get horny from looking at you?" he smirked. Harry blushed. The train whistled. "Finally!" Draco wailed, earning a few stares as he quickly grabbed their luggage and jumped off the train. It was very unlike a Malfoy to do that. There was a wagon waiting there for them when they got off. They got in and the wagon headed off for the Malfoy Manor.

"Will your father like me," Harry said, nervous. Draco gave him a look.

"Most likely… not. My dad hates you!" Harry blushed.

"I mean do you think he'll like me more when we tell him that we're… you know…" Harry trailed off.

"You mean when he finds out that we've been having sex for the past who knows how long?" Draco finished for him.

"…Yeah," Draco shrugged.

"I don't know,"

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

They arrived at the manor an hour later. Harry was a nervous wreak and Draco was trying to calm him down.

"Trust me, Harry. He won't be home for another three hours. And that's if he gets home early!" Draco tried. He led his hysteric boyfriend into the house. A house elf greeted them.

"Hello, Master Draco. How was your ride?" he greeted. Draco nodded once for his greeting.

"It was fine," the elf then took into account that Harry was there. His eyes widened.

"Is this Harry Potter? The one that Master Lucius has sworn eternal hatred on?" the elf gazed upon Harry in wonder. Draco groaned.

"Yes–"

"Maser Draco, do you know what would happen if Master Lucius found him?" the elf chastised.

"Actually, I was hoping he would be happy for me. But other than my hopes, no. I don't know," Draco mumbled.

"I don't know either but– Wait. Excuse me but what do you mean by 'be happy for me?'" the house elf asked, curious. Draco pulled in a big breath of air.

"…He's my… boyfriend," Draco managed. He was hoping his father would be the first to find out. The house elf's eyes widened.

"Master Lucius will not be happy," the elf shook his head.

"Just don't tell him when he comes home okay," Draco pleaded.

"'Kay," the elf nodded his head and left. There was a moment of silence between the two lovers. "W–We should go to my room now," Harry only nodded his head and followed his boyfriend through the giant house to Draco's room. Once they were in the safety of the bedroom did Harry dare to speak.

"How are we going to tell your father, Draco?" he sniffed, staring at the ground. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, love. I don't know,"

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

Lucius walked up to his manor in a…somewhat cheerful mood. He hadn't seen his son for a while and wanted to see him. Lucius walked through the door to the manor. The same house elf that had greeted Harry and Draco came to greet Lucius.

"Good afternoon, Master Lucius," the house elf greeted. "You're home especially early. Master Draco arrived only half an hour ago,"

"Hmm, yes. Did he bring anyone home? He did that two years ago…" Lucius trailed off in remembrance.

"Um…yes, he did," the elf stuttered.

"Oh? Who?" Lucius asked. The elf shuffled his feet, nervous under his master's gaze.

"I–I have been ordered n–not to t–tell, Master Lucius," he sputtered.

"Well then. I guess your job here is done. I want you out of this house by sunset," with that said, Lucius made his way to his son's room, leaving an unfortunate elf behind. When Lucius found himself standing in front of Draco's room, he knocked.

"Hold on!" his son cried from behind the door.

"Open this door now, Draco!" Lucius demanded. There was shuffling heard and then an out of breath Draco opened the door.

"Father! You aren't supposed to be home yet!" Draco panted.

"What? No 'hello' or 'I missed you?'" Lucius asked, holding his arms out for a hug. Draco rolled his eyes and hugged his father. They broke apart. "Now. Who did you bring home?" Draco's mouth moved but no words came out.

"U–Um, y–you promise y–you w–won't get m–mad?" Draco stuttered out. Lucius looked at him questioningly.

"Why would I? You've brought friends home before," Lucius stared at his son.

"W–Well…" Draco looked back in his room and back at his father. "Let me see your wand first," Lucius, confused, handed his son his wand. "C–Come out," Lucius glanced at his son before directing his gaze back into the room. Lucius stepped back in alarm and hatred as Harry Potter rose from the small space behind the bed. Lucius reached for his wand only to remember that Draco had it! Straitening himself, Lucius glared at his son, who was staring at the floor, making occasional glances at Harry.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?!" Lucius screamed. Draco started fiddling with the wand in his hands.

"W–Well, he's my boyfriend so–"

"Boyfriend?! He's Harry Potter!" Lucius interrupted. "You may be all happy now but not when you get older! Merlin! The next thing you know you'll be in bed with him–"

"We've already had sex together," Draco murmured quietly. Lucius held out his hand.

"Give me my wand back," he demanded. Draco held it tighter.

"Not until you accept the fact that me and Harry are officially a couple," Lucius dropped his hand and stormed away. Harry made his way over to his lover.

"This is all my fault," Harry hung his head silent tears falling down. Draco shook his head and embraced his lover.

"No it's not,"

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

It was Christmas Eve night. Draco and Harry were lying on the bed sweat clinged to their skin and their limbs were a tangled mess. It had been a week since the incident with Lucius. It took some thought but he finally agreed to let them be together. They were just lying on the bed, waiting for sleep to take them.

"What do you want for Christmas, Harry?" Draco asked all of a sudden.

"It's a little late to ask that don't you think?" Harry responded. "Besides, I already have what I want," Draco tilted his head.

"What?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"You," Harry reached up and kissed Draco. "Good night, Draco,"

"Good night, love,"

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

"Harry! Wake up!" Harry was shook awake by an excited Draco. "It's Christmas!" Harry laughed.

"You're acting just like a little kid," he giggled.

"Shut up and get some clothes on," Draco ordered, bounding out the door. Harry got some clothes on and walked to the dinning room. There was a big breakfast feast and then Draco pulled Harry toward the humongous Christmas tree. After exchanging gifts and messing with them for bit Draco pulled Harry out the door and toward the wagon that brought them there.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry demanded as soon as they were in the wagon.

"On a date," Draco replied. "I'm going to take you out to lunch, we're going to see a muggle movie or two and then I'm going to take you to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Then we'll come back home and do what ever you want to do," Draco smiled. Harry kissed him and smiled back.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too. Never forget that,"

"I won't," with that said, Harry leaned in for another kiss.

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

**Tell me if you liked it or if it was too weird. I need to know!**


End file.
